


A Prince Among Men

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Medieval, Parental Royality, Prinxiety - Freeform, familial royality - Freeform, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: A young baker’s son with his heart set on living in the castle meets another who seems to be unable to understand, but he’s going to do his best no matter what.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	A Prince Among Men

Roman had wanted to be in the castle his whole life. It sat like a gorgeous center piece to the entire town, which was also quite beautiful in its own right. He lived in the castle town with his dad and he could see the grand, royal building from just about anywhere. Well, almost anywhere, he hadn’t always been tall enough to see over the hedges and trees in the way, but his dad was always there to scoop him up so he could see it. He was quite aware and supportive of the fact that his young son was fascinated by the sight, and seeing him happy was one of the things he’d always prioritize.

His dad, Patton, once told him that the most important people in the kingdom lived in that castle. The ones who kept the town safe and helped everyone live happily. And ever since he learned that, he wanted more than anything to be in there too. He wanted to be important. He wanted to keep people safe and make them happy. He promised himself he would.

But for now, all he could do was help his dad in their bakery. Patton made the best bread and sweets in the whole kingdom and that, coupled with the fact that he had an adorable little helper, made his bakery extremely popular. People came through all day, always leaving with smiles. It simply wasn't possible not to be happy when you saw the Baker's adorable smile - both on his own face and on that of the small boy who’d clearly inherited it from him. Patton knew how much his son loved to make people happy, and he was always quick to remind him that he did every single day. 

The years slipped by, Roman’s grand ideas growing right along with him. As he got bigger, so did his glorious ambitions. Patton couldn’t tell you exactly when Roman got the idea of being a prince in his head, but once he had, it was clear that that thought wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Patton didn’t really know what the right thing to tell him was... But he was young, he certainly wasn’t going to try and squash his hopes. 

The father and son baking duo provided just about everyone with their baked goods, and over the years they’d gotten used to when they’d see their usual customers. So if one of them was ever short on money and came in asking for less than the bakers knew they’d need for the week, they’d always find that what they actually wanted was what was packed up in the bag. If someone ever didn’t come by, they’d often have a young man knock on their door to make sure they were okay and drop off what they needed - no questions asked. 

The more cynical townspeople were quick to tell them that that wasn’t good practice, but nothing could discourage the two of them from being kind when they had the opportunity. One such event occurred when Roman was around 11 or so, one that was a little more out of the ordinary. 

Roman was watching the front counter, while Patton worked on a few things in the back room. The younger had proven he was more than capable of taking care of the counter, he had a mind for keeping things running smoothly, able to multitask and organize. And if anything were to happen, his father was only a few feet away. 

It wasn’t quite noon when the bells on the door began to chime, causing the young man at the counter to look to the source of the sound. Standing there was a boy who appeared to be about his own age, wearing a dark cloak that obscured most of him. He’d definitely never seen him before. 

“Hello there! Can I help you?” Roman called out, smiling.

“...oh, yes. Um, I’d like a pastry please.” He answered, stepping forward and coming up to the counter to look at what he had on display. 

“Then you came to the right place. All our pastries are right here.” He gestured to the display before them. 

“Um.. That one.” The customer pointed, Roman nodding and using a napkin to pick up the croissant in question and hold it out to him. He took it and quickly brought it to his mouth to get a bite, immediately seeming satisfied. He swallowed before blushing a bit and softly mumbling “..Thank you.”

“Of course! That’ll be two copper pieces, please.” 

The boy’s eyes went wide, his fingers trembling somewhat as he held the pastry in his hands. “...Oh, I.. I’m sorry. I don’t... I can come back, and bring you the money.” 

Roman looked over him a bit confused, but as he registered what was happening he slowly let a smile come across his face. “Oh, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it. It’s just one pastry.” 

If it was possible, he somehow seemed even more thrown off than he had been before. “...but you just said it costs money. I need to pay for it.” 

“It’s okay, you’re hungry. It’s more important that you eat than a couple copper pieces.” Roman assured him. 

“...are you going to get in trouble? For giving this to me?” He asked slowly, looking over the boy behind the counter. 

“No, of course not! Don’t worry about me.” Roman smiled warmly. “My dad would want you to eat too! I promise.” 

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, the boy in the cloak slowly bringing the pastry to his mouth once again to continue eating. 

The junior baker left him to his food, going back to cleaning up the countertop. It was a couple minutes before the other boy broke the surprisingly comfortable silence. 

“...Thank you. For this.” 

“Of course! I’m happy to help! Oh! My name is Roman by the way!” He answered cheerily. 

“I’m... Virgil.” He responded slowly.

“Great to meet you! Oh, and you’re welcome to come by whenever you’re hungry! Don’t worry about it at all, okay Virgil?” 

“I don’t want you to h-” Virgil began to somewhat argue before he was cut off by a warm adult voice. 

“Really, kiddo. It’s no problem. We really would prefer that you eat, okay? Do you want another pastry or two for the road?” Patton asked, standing in the doorway that led to the back room.

Virgil found himself leaving the shop a few minutes later, assured thrice over that they had no problem giving him the bag of treats he now held in his hands. Once he’d made it out onto the street and thought through that entire interaction, he realized something. ...Those two definitely thought he couldn’t afford food. Well _that_ was embarrassing.

The young boy made it a point to come back the next day, money in his pockets, to attempt to reimburse the kind father and son duo only to discover that they had apparently decided his money was no good there. Repeated attempts were made, each one resulting in the same outcome. Eventually he did give up, as clearly they were hellbent on being kind to him, but by then he’d become very close to the other boy and his visits had become much more about visiting his friend than anything else. 

Years managed to slip by, Patton hardly noticing how much the two young men had changed and grown as the time passed. It seemed like a blink of an eye to the baker from when the two would laugh and play, their heads only coming up to his chest, to suddenly his son being larger than him in every way, assuring his dad that he could move the heavy bags of flour for him. His boy was built big and broad, his features strong despite the fact that he had undeniably inherited the family sweet tooth. Virgil was quite different, thinner and a bit taller, definitely sharper. 

They were both undeniably attractive young men now that they were in their late teens, which was something that Patton definitely could have come up with on his own.. But he hadn’t had to, seeing as they had each come to him - separately, of course - to sing the praises of the other. Virgil had basically become part of the family already, just from growing up and spending so much time with the two of them, but it was rather clear that despite the fact that Patton had earned the nickname “dad” from the more darkly dressed teen, the end goal may have been a lot more “father-in-law” than the baker had anticipated. 

Patton had found it incredibly endearing, almost like the both of them had wanted to get his permission and verify with him that their little crushes on one another weren’t weird. He’d vowed - two separate times now, that he wouldn’t say anything to let the secret slip. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t give little knowing glances if one of them ever caught his gaze over the other’s shoulder. 

Despite the secret embarrassment that they both experienced from Patton, they still spent multiple days a week together. Roman and Virgil were as close as they could be, even though Virgil kept his home life rather secretive. But the larger of the two never felt the need to press, if he wanted to talk about it then he would have. He just made sure that Virgil knew he could come to him and Patton with anything if he ever needed it, and they left it at that. 

It wasn’t until they were getting into their late teens that the two ever had anything they really fought about. It had become clear that they were never going to be able to agree, and most of the time if anything ever came up, they were quick to drop it to spare themselves the argument. The divisive topic? Roman’s desire to be in the castle.

The argument was never so much of an issue.. Not until Roman had finally turned 18, at least. The two friends had met up like usual, helping Patton close up the shop before heading out to one of their usual spots. They settled in the grass, sitting back to watch the sun completely set and just hang out together like always. They enjoyed the comfortable quiet, it blanketing the moment in familiar warmth. ...But Roman had something he had to say, and if he had to break it.. Well, he may as well get it over with. 

“...Hey, Virge?” He asked, his tone uncharacteristically unsure. 

Immediately the other teen snapped his head toward him, narrowing his eyes. “...Don’t you dare tell me..” 

Roman just sighed, still not looking at him. “...I can finally apply for the castle guard.” 

“Roman, don’t you even think about it. I’ve told you a thousand times. You don’t need to be in that damn castle!” Virgil was grimacing, still staring at the side of his best friend’s face. 

He only sighed again. “I’ve told you. I want to be useful.. And important. There’s nothing more important I could do.” 

“You are important! You make people happy, Ro. You and Dad and the bakery. That’s so much more important.” 

“It’s not the same, Virge. It’s.. I could protect the most important people in the kingdom. I could finally actually help keep everyone safe.” 

Virgil let out an angry huff of breath. “How many times do I have to say it? They aren’t important! They’re just some dumb royals who happened to be born into a big fancy building. You’re so much better than them.” 

“..I don’t know how you can just say that. They’re.. They’re our rulers, V. They’re so much more important than I could ever be. And I could use my life t-” 

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare say your life should be on the line for them. Your life is worth so much more than giving it up for their’s.” 

Roman finally looked over at him, Virgil had never been this mad before. But his fists were clenched in his lap and he was staring icy daggers at him. They looked at each other for a long time, the silence settling over them again, albeit no where near as comfortable as it had been before.

It was Roman who had to finally break the silence, letting out another somewhat defeated sigh. “...the tryouts are next week. And.. I’m going.” 

Virgil looked like he wanted to say something. Something heavy and important.. But he didn’t. He only huffed, fluidly maneuvering to his feet and storming off. Roman turned where he sat, reaching out a hand toward him. “Virgil, come on.. Virgil, wait!” He called out.

But Virgil didn’t stop, he basically ran off, Roman watching as his signature cloak whipped around a corner and listening until he could no longer hear those boots on the stone ground. He stayed looking in that direction for a long moment, almost like Virgil would come back.. But he knew he wouldn’t. He turned around and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on his forearms.. Letting the air grow cold around him. 

Patton consoled his son that night, telling him that a little fight like this wasn’t going to come between their friendship. Virgil just cared so much about him and wanted him to be happy. They’d be able to talk it out soon, he was sure. 

But Virgil didn’t come around the shop that week. It was normally fairly random the days he’d pop in, but it was always at least a few times a week. This time... He just didn’t. Roman felt bad that he upset him like that... But he needed to do what he needed to do. 

The tryouts came around and he went, being led through a series of training exercises and being shown how to hold a sword. He was young, strong, and quick, a fast learner with a mind for organization and the will for leadership. He was a shoo-in for the guard. Those running the tryouts seemed impressed with him and his abilities, he was more than confident he’d be called back in. 

He received an official letter from the castle later in the week, which was a bit unusual. He was told he could come check back in and there’d be a list of those who’d been accepted to the next round posted on the training arena door. Roman carefully opened it, popping the wax seal off the envelope and pulling out the letter. 

_To Roman Chambers, son of venerable baker, Patton Chambers,_

_While we hope this notice finds you well, we deeply regret to have to inform you that your services will not be required to that of the castle guard. Your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated, yet, at this time, not what is needed._

_Wishing you and your’s well,_

_Castle Lioncourt_

Roman had to read the letter several times over, almost thinking that the words written there would change. But they didn’t. They.. He’d been rejected. He.. He had no other plans, this was.. What was he supposed to do now? 

Patton once again consoled him, being a shoulder for his son to cry on as he dealt with not understanding why this had happened or what he should devote his time to at this point forward. Neither of them could come up with an answer, and Roman simply returned to working in the bakery, back to the job he’d always done. And in all of this time? Still no Virgil. Neither of them had seen him since that day of their argument.

Another two weeks passed by before he received yet another letter from the castle, attached to a parcel. With great confusion, he started with the letter. 

_To Roman Chambers, son of venerable baker, Patton Chambers,_

_Your presence is requested at Castle Lioncourt in three days time for an upcoming gala. Attached to this notice you will find attire suited for your attendance. Arrive no later than sundown._

_Wishing you and your’s well,_

_Castle Lioncourt_

Somehow he was in even more disbelief than he had been at the first letter he’d received. He passed the letter to Patton to read over while he opened the parcel. There was, in fact, a full outfit within it. A formal doublet and trousers, all in white and gold. He.. He would look like some sort of prince if he were to wear this. Despite the confusion that surrounded the entire situation, the father and son decided he had no reason not to attend, even if only to get to wear this ensemble for a night and experience the inside of the castle. 

Roman agreed, realizing this was probably going to be his only chance at achieving his childhood dream... At least he’d be able to be in the castle, to finally experience what it would be like to be royalty, if only for a night. 

This definitely would have been something he’d have wanted to share with Virgil, something the two of them could have speculated and joked about together.. But even after all this time, he still hadn’t come back. That was weighing on his mind, he didn’t even know how to look for his friend, let alone actually find him... Hopefully he’d come up with something. 

The night of the gala was upon him quickly, Patton helping him get dressed in the gorgeous outfit, of course gushing how perfect and royal his son looked. Roman gave him a hug, smiling from ear to ear, and told him he’d be back when he could be, even as Patton encouraged him to stay as long as he possibly could and to enjoy himself. 

Sunset was looming, so he began to walk off to the castle, noticing the admiring looks he received from the townspeople as he walked past. This truly had to be what it felt like to be royalty. 

Roman arrived at the castle not long after he’d set out, showing his invitation and being led in to a large, grand ballroom. It was decorated in so much red and gold, even the floor seemed as though it had gold running through the veins of the perfect marble. He was in so much awe simply admiring the architecture and decor that he barely noticed that all the other attendees seemed to be around his age. There were attendants and posted guards, but just about everyone who was dressed for the actual gala was an older teen or rather young adult.

An announcement caught his, as well as all the other guests’, attention. 

“Castle Lioncourt welcomes all of our honored guests, and we thank you for attending our most important gala. We have invited young royals and young nobles,” Roman gulped a bit, that certainly didn’t apply to him, “to take part in this, the suitor ball for our crown prince.” 

Murmurs broke through the ballroom, this was certainly a shock to everyone. A suitor ball for any royalty would have been extremely significant, but for it to be for the crown prince of their own kingdom? That was momentous. Most of them didn’t even know their kingdom had a prince, it seemed as though the castle had kept him out of the public eye for some reason. 

The announcement continued as the great curtains behind the balcony located within the ballroom opened up. “Join us in welcoming Crown Prince Virgil Lioncourt.” 

As Virgil made his way to the front of the balcony, giving a regal wave to all those assembled before him, Roman felt as though his heart had shot right out of his chest. How.. How could that possibly be.. Virgil? Virgil was a prince? A _crown_ prince? 

His best friend began to speak to the assembled crowd. “Thank you all for attending, I know my appearance here will be a surprise to most of you. But seeing as I will one day become your king, I have spent the last several years learning this kingdom first hand, so that I may better understand and serve my subjects. There will be a formal introduction to the remainder of the kingdom at a later time, but for tonight please enjoy yourselves freely.” They clapped as he gave them a slight bow of his head to signal he was finished speaking. 

Roman felt rooted to the spot, staring forward as he tried to understand what had just happened. Others clearly didn’t have his same qualms, young adults all beginning to mingle and speak, some dancing together in the center of the grand floor. Virgil had made his way down from the balcony to the floor, of course immediately being crowded by those who wanted a chance to court the prince. 

Time seemed to slow down as Roman watched Virgil slowly and politely making his way through the crowd of nobles, eventually coming to stand right before him. 

“...Hey, Ro.” Virgil said, a bit meekly.

“......Hey, Virge.” He managed, his eyes sweeping the prince before him, taking in the grand details of his elegant clothing before landing back on his eyes. The eyes he knew, the eyes he.. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry. I.. I didn’t really know how to tell you and then we managed to end up.. Here.” He explained, Roman surprised that Virgil seemed so genuinely worried about his reaction. 

It took a few more moments before Roman was able to let a soft comfortable smile overtake his lips, immediately seeing Virgil relax a bit as he did so. “...It’s a pretty big thing, but.. I guess I’ll let you make it up to me.” 

The prince was so clearly relieved and happy to hear that response, but it didn’t stop him from responding with his usual smirk and sarcasm. “Oh yeah? And how do you want me to do that?” 

Roman slowly brought up his hand. “...Dance with me?” 

Virgil’s cheeks tinged pink but he nodded and took his hand, the two of them walking to the dance floor together, dancing as soon as they were upon it. 

They had a lot to think about, a lot of questions that needed answering, a lot of considerations and decisions to make... But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was the boy that he held close, and the kiss that was about to disappoint dozens of young nobles.


End file.
